Donde hay fuego
by lUrbana21
Summary: Pues esto es muy oc, pero da igual porque los personajes estan muy locos, y va a ser muy gracioso, asi que por favor pasa ven y lee, que va a estar entretenido


**Bueeenaaas tardes. Quiero aclarar que este fic es para diversión mia y de mis amigos, porque los he metido a casi todos, mezclados con los personajes de Harry Potter e incluso Hetalia to mu loco, lo sé, por eso nos vamos a reir mucho. Me hacia mucha ilusión ser la prota de mi propio fanfic, asi que estoy cumpliendo mi sueño (JAJAJAJAJ FALSEDAD), en verdad soy la prota porque el fanfic es mío a la, ya lo he dicho, vale? (Ylenia modo on) No tengo ni idea de que va ir el fanfic, voy a poner cosas mu disparatadas, con la ayuda de mi amiga Elena, claramente, que esta esta muy loca ( que por cierto tiene cuenta aqui, se llama marta1234j, cuando termineis de leer el capitulo, la visitais y le dais recuerdos mios, va?) Bueno dejare de enrollarme más. Aqui las únicas amigas que aparecen son Cristina Laynez y la loca de la jelen, que son mias, por lo cual no voy a poner ningún disclaimer para ellas y lo demas to de la Rowling, que ahora que lo pienso, estoy haciendo el disclaimer aqui pero da igual. **

**DISCLAIMER: Todos los personajes de Harry Potter son de la Rowling, mias son Cristina y Elena, ellas son de MI propiedad, que no sirven pa mucho pero da igual, (con amor eh chicas?) Por cierto Elena no es bisexual en la vida real ;D**

Maite estaba tumbada bocabajo en su cama, no tenía ganas de levantarse, pero debía estar a las diez en la universidad y eran las ochos. Muy a su pesar se levantó y se puso distraídamente sus pantuflas mientras se colocaba una bata. Era 21 de noviembre y se acercaban los exámenes, así que últimamente no salía mucho de fiesta, a diferencia de su compañera de piso Elena, que salía casi todos los días y cada dos por tres se liaba con cualquiera, pero cualquiera, cualquiera, porque era bisexual, pasando olímpicamente de su carrera de Bellas Artes. Cuando cruzó la puerta de su cuarto al salón pudo ver a su compañera de piso hablando por teléfono

-Puff… es que mañana tengo… eehh, tengo que ir a hacer unas compras, si eso es…Oh vamos Cristina no es que no quiera verte y repetir lo del sábado…es que estoy muy…ocupada y….

- ¡DEJA EN PAZ A MI NOVIA, AHORA ESTA CONMIGO!- intervino Maite para sacar del apuro a Elena. Cogió el móvil y cortó la llamada.

-Gracias Maite, no sé qué haría sin ti- dijo su compañera de piso con un deje muy teatral en su voz.

- Ja ja ja, vamos a ver si en la próxima llamada de la Laynez te la saco de encima, a ver cómo te las arreglaras sola.

Elena tenía desde hacía un mes una acosadora muy particular, la conoció un sábado de fiesta en una botellona, se liaron y Elena se llevó al piso para acabar lo que empezaron. Al día siguiente Cristina (la acosadora) empezó a preguntar a Maite cosas muy íntimas sobre Elena y cuando después de mucho esfuerzo la echarla del piso, esta llamaba cada día a Elena para quedar en alguna cita o algo así, había veces que se presentaba en el piso o incluso mandaba regalos horteras, como una foto de ella con un cartel diciendo "Amo a Elena" u ositos de peluches con el nombre de la acosada.

-¿Qué te parece si nos mudamos a la mansión que vimos el otro día en venta, y me compras un iPhone 5 con un número de teléfono nuevo para que deje de acosarme, eh?

-Si claro, con el dinero que saco todos los días del bolsillo mágico de Doraemon, ¿no te jode?

-Yo tengo algo ahorrado…

-No, ayer miré en tu escondite súper secreto, el cual crees que no sé dónde está, y tenías 2 libras.

-HEY, ¿SE PUEDE SABER QUE HACIAS BUSCANDO EN MI DINERO?- preguntó Elena visiblemente enfadada.

-Bueno compartimos un piso, así que la comida la pagamos entre las dos y si tu no me das el dinero lo tengo que buscar yo, ¿no crees?

- SHUT UP, BITCH!- se fue a la cocina y dio un portazo.

-VOY AL MCDONALD! NO HAGAS TORTITAS PARA MI- dijo Maite dando un portazo y saliendo de la casa.

-NO TE LAS IBA A HACER DE CUALQUIER MODO- contestó Elena al aire.

Maite salió apresuradamente de los pisos, no estaba preocupada por la reciente discusión, Elena era muy bipolar y se le pasaría en seguida, y ahora se disponía a cumplir con lo dicho, a desayunar al McDonald.

Esa mañana el restaurante de comida rápida estaba a tope, había una cola enorme, pero Maite avistó a un grupo de chicas adolescentes, que estaban muy entretenidas mirando a un trabajador de allí al que no pudo verle la cara. Al estar tan entretenidas, no se darán cuenta si se cuela o no. Deslizándose rápidamente, puso cara de tonta y haciendo el papel de que estaba distraída se colocó delante de las jóvenes. Justo en ese momento el cliente que estaba delante de ella se fue para dejarle paso a Maite.

-Bu…buenos días señorita, ¿Cuál es su pedido?-dijo una voz insegura detrás del mostrador

Maite por fin pudo encontrar la cartera del bolso cuando se dirigió a aquella voz. Un chaval más o menos de su misma edad la miraba tímidamente. Era increíblemente atractivo, no tenía una belleza desmesurada, pero era el tipo de chico que atraía sin más. Era pelirrojo, y su tez estaba salpicada por tiernas pecas, que lejos de aniñarle la cara, le añadía un plus, y cuando se fijó en sus ojos, pudo ver que eran de un azul muy particular, un azul cielo, que en estos momentos la miraban de una manera algo desconcertada, porque aquí la doña mientras hacia esas observaciones, el tiempo seguía pasando y ella no se daba ni cuenta.

-Uy perdón me quede…pescando jejeje, bueno eh me puedes poner una ensalada cesar, ¿por favor?- dijo Maite un poco apurada, mientras sus mejillas se teñían de rojo.

-Jeje…si eh un momento por favor…

-Ok…

-Ginny… como se apuntaba el pedido… que no me acuerdo…- susurró a su compañera, que tenía atendiendo a una familia a su lado. Tenía también una larga melena roja, y la tez salpicada de pecas, como el pelirrojo. Seguro que son hermanos, pensaba Maite.

- Uf Ronnie te lo he explicado mas de tres veces esta mañana. Que torpe eres tú, ¿no? Eres increíblemente…-se dio cuenta que Maite estaba presente, gracias a la miraba de horror de su hermano- Oh, vaya no me había dado cuenta de que había algo esperando, discúlpeme- le dedico una gran sonrisa y Maite se la devolvió.

La muchacha empezó a explicarle al guapo pelirrojo como tenía que poner el pedido, con una falsa cordialidad. Seguro que se lo había explicado más de una vez. Maite se sobresaltó cuando escuchó su móvil sonar. Pudo ver que Elena la estaba llamando desde el piso. Pensó en esperar un poco para ver cuánto aguantaba su amiga en no colgar, pero la llamada seguía, y la gente la estaba mirando al ver que no cogía el teléfono, así que descolgó rápidamente

-¿Ya se te paso el enfado o es que me olvidé algo?- preguntó con una voz divertida.

-¡MAITE, FUEGO TORTITAS ARDIENDO, NO SE QUE HACER, VEN!- Elena sonaba desesperada, demasiado desesperada para que fuese una broma

-¿¡QUÉ!? ¿FUEGO EN CASA? ¡LLAMA A LOS BOMBEROS INUTIL! VOY PARA ALLÁ.

Los dos hermanos estaban pendiente a la conversación de Maite, todo el restaurante estaba pendiente de ella, mientras salía precipitadamente del McDonald, y corría al piso.


End file.
